lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
World Mode
World Mode is Arcaea's story mode, where you can unlock contents such as songs and Partners by progressing through maps. It was added in version 1.5. Your Partner will level up while playing in this mode. In order to play World Mode, you need to register as a user and log in. Chapters and Maps When you press World on the main menu, it will display the chapter selection screen. When you press one, it will show you the map selection screen. Many maps have unlock conditions, such as paying Fragments or buying song packs. Progressing Through Maps Tiles and Steps ] The hexagonal spaces zig-zagging up the screen are called Tiles. As you climb up the Tiles, you can receive the rewards that are set on them. In order to progress, you need Steps, which are gained by playing songs. The number displayed under each Tile is the number of Steps you need to get to the next Tile. For more detailed information (step count and reward) on each individual map, please see World Mode Data. Tiles, as well as Steps, are counted starting at 0 instead of 1, and Steps only have 1 decimal places. In order to complete a map, you'll need to progress the number of Tiles displayed on the map selection screen plus 1, and to move to the next Tile, you'll need to gain the number of Steps on the Tile plus 0.1. (Hence, you might have gained enough Steps but have not gone to the next Tile) However, the final Tile in the map has a Step count of 0, so it ends up being the same amount. Stamina ] Unlike Music Play mode, you must pay two Stamina for each song play. Stamina can be recovered in three ways: *30 minutes per stamina (3 hours for a full refill) *50 Memories for 6 stamina *1000 Fragments for 6 stamina If you don't have enough Stamina, the "Music Play" button will show as gray. ] If you recovered stamina by Fragments, you have to wait 1''' day for using Fragments to recover stamina again. (Before v1.7.0, users have to wait for 2 days for recovering) Stamina can overflow, and will show on the bar as +N. Partner Experience Points and Step Rewards After playing a song, your partner will receive experience points (EXP for short), and you'll gain Steps in accordance to how well you did at the song. You will not gain Fragments, but it will affect your Potential. The number of Steps earned is also influenced by your partner's STEP stat. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. For example, if your song result is 10.0 and your Partner has a STEP stat of 50, you'll gain exactly 10 steps. If your Partner has a STEP stat of 80, you would get a 60% increase, which would be 16.0 steps gained. Conversely, if your Partner has a STEP stat of 30, you'll get a 40% decrease, which would only net you 6.0 steps. No concrete values are known for experience points. As your Partner levels up, it will take longer and longer to get to the next level. Legacy Starting from version 1.7, Chapter 1 is now marked as "Legacy", in which the number of Stamina required per play (by selecting "Play" button) to get Steps is down to 1. In addition to this, a "Play+" button is added, where you can multiply the number of Steps achieved by spending more Stamina and/or Fragments. Multiplying Steps First, playing a song by selecting Play+ requires two, four, or six Stamina, resulting in double, quadruple, and sextuple Steps count, respectively. You can also use Fragments to add another multiplication to the Steps count, in which 100, 250, and 500 Fragments will give ×1.1, ×1.25, ×1.5, respectively. Chapter 0: Extra Chapter 0 contains one map that can be replayed however many times you want. In addition, any time-limited events will be here. These can only be completed once and will disappear later. There are also non-limited events here to unlock songs and Partners, which can also only be completed once, but won't disappear. Limited Event Map (Map 0-LE (Limited Event)) These events are no longer available. Other Maps * The first map was introduced in version 1.5, but was deleted with the introduction of the Stamina replenishing Tiles, and thus the second one replaces it. Chapter 1: Lost World Chapter 1 consists of seven maps, and is the first chapter with a "Legacy" mark. Chapter 2: Outer Reaches Chapter 2 consists of four maps. Unlocking Map 2-3 In order to unlock the map on which you obtain Luna, you'll need to play the song Singularity under three conditions: # Use Eto as your Partner. # Eto must be level 6 or higher. # You must be playing Present or Future if potential is 5 or higher, or Future only if potential is 10 or higher (lower potentials can play Past). At 1:06 in the song, Luna will appear and say "If you can." This will cause the floor track to fall out, with only Luna remaining in the background. If you hit all notes during this segment of the song (before the bass goes away again and Luna disappears), then when you clear the song, you'll unlock Map 2-3. If Eto is at a higher level, you can miss a few notes during this section and still unlock the map. Current known values, according to information from the Japanese Wiki and the Discord chat: Chapter 3: Spire of Convergence Chapter 3 consists of five maps. Tiles Types ] There are many types of Tiles. See the image to the right for what they mean (in the progress direction). * Your current position. The Tile is red, and it will show your currently selected Partner. It also displays the remaining Steps to get to the next Tile underneath. * Normal Tiles. Reached tiles are similar to normal Tiles, but without Step count. * Song restriction Tiles. To get past these Tiles, you'll need to play a specific song or song pack. You can play any difficulty. * Fixed speed Tiles. To get past these tiles, you'll need to play songs under a determined note speed. * Random song Tiles. To get past these Tiles, you'll need to play a random song in a certain pack. * Fragments reward Tiles. When you reach these Tiles, you will immediately gain the Fragments listed. * Stamina replenishing Tiles. When you '''stop on these Tiles, an amount of stamina is refilled. No stamina is replenished if you go across them. * Song reward Tiles. When you reach these Tiles, you'll unlock the song displayed. * Partner reward Tiles. When you reach these Tiles, you'll unlock the Partner displayed. Note that the Steps required for a Tile always varies. Icon Reference Trivia *When playing a song in World Mode, you cannot retry until you finish a song or quit it and return to the map. **Quitting a song in World Mode will abandon the song gameplay. You will not earn progress (Steps and XP). Moreover, two Stamina will still be spent even though the song wasn't completed. Category:Game Mechanics